


Negan's Personal Savior

by WolfStar_85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: When Carl sneaks into the Sanctuary he’s really there to kill Negan and get Daryl out… but the longer he stays with the man with the bat, the more feelings develop, feelings that were already there but hidden. What happens when Negan decides to seduce the young man? Can Carl tame the vicious Negan? Or will Negan show Carl a new way of life?





	1. Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Except maybe a few names and events. Everything else belongs to AMC and The Walking Dead Franchise! I am making no profit from this story, it's merely for enjoyment.

“Strip!” 

It was a very simple order, and one that Carl did not want to obey but yet… a part of him did want to obey, for now though, he would test the waters. 

“Excuse me?” He asked the man before him. 

“You heard me!” Came the reply in a bit of a sharper tone than the order itself. “Strip! Take your clothes off!” 

Carl didn’t respond, nor did he move to carry out the order. His only good eye was locked on the item in the older man’s hand, a Louisville Slugger baseball bat that had been wrapped in barbed wire. Carl had seen first hand what that bat could do and he knew that if he didn’t obey the man that wielded it, he could quite easily become the next to feel it’s killer bite.

“Do not make me remove them for you!” Negan said sharply, then as if to accentuate his point, he raised the bat he called Lucille high over Carl’s head then brought it down quickly, stopping just short of hitting Carl in the head then used a couple of the barbs to brush some of Carl’s hair out of his face and uncover the gaping hole that had once been one of Carl’s beautiful blue eyes. 

Out of instinct, Carl flinched back away from the bat. He let out a small whimper and slowly began to remove his shirt then his pants leaving only his underwear, shoes, and socks on. 

“Happy?” He asked with a snap in his voice. 

Negan chuckled as his eyes locked onto the small bulge in Carl’s underwear. 

“You always go around with your gun half loaded kid?” He asked with an air of amusement. 

Carl flushed with embarrassment. He didn’t really have an answer for that, he’d never really gotten hard on’s until a few weeks ago and he’d been in this man’s presence then too. Though he’d wrote it down as teenage hormones, and Negan did have a lot of pretty ladies at the Sanctuary. 

Negan chuckled again. “How long’s it been since you beat one off?” He asked and Carl frowned, confused. “Let me rephrase, have you ever jacked off, masturbated, pleasured yourself?” Negan asked with a small smirk. 

It clicked finally what Negan was asking and Carl shook his head. “No. I was 10 when this all started… since then, never had time to really think about stuff like that.”

Smirking, Negan nodded a bit. “Have you ever touched it? Ever have anyone else touch it?” He asked curiously. 

Carl flushed with embarrassment once more. “Only once.” He answered and looked down, it was a sensitive topic and he didn’t like talking about it, though he had the feeling Negan wasn’t going to let him get away without it and he was right. 

“Tell me!” Negan ordered, stepping a bit closer to Carl. 

“It, it was a few months ago.” Carl explained still looking away from Negan, his cheeks bright red. 

“Look at me when you speak to me, it’s only polite!” Negan said though the order was much softer than his previous ones. He didn’t want Carl to look at him to embarrass the boy more, but to help him face whatever it was that happened to him. 

Carl whimpered a bit and looked up at Negan. 

“It was a group calling themselves ‘The Claimers’” He explained. “There was several of them, two were beating Daryl up, one held Michonne at gunpoint, and another had my dad the same way. One of them…” He paused and closed his good eye and took a shaky breath before looking back at Negan. “One of them, tried to rape me. Dad killed him. He headbutted the one holding him, tore his throat out with his teeth. Daryl and Michonne killed the ones on them as well.” 

Negan let out a sharp breath. He did have a few morals, and rape was one of them, you NEVER raped… you made them want it because it wasn’t rape if they wanted it. 

“Fuck.” He said softly. “Daddy’s brutal. I’m sorry that happened.” He did have a gentle side, occasionally. 

Carl nodded silently. “Dad, got the one trying to rape me off, and stabbed him, here.” He stepped up to Negan and indicated where by placing his finger on Negan’s lower abdomen. “Then, he sliced him open, like this.” He ran his finger up along Negan’s front, up to his chin. 

Negan gave a shudder, his eyes closed and his mouth opened some as he let out a pleasured sigh. 

It was plain for Carl to tell what kind of effect his actions had on the older man and he quickly drew his hand back. “Sorry.” He muttered.

“So.” Negan said gently, a sort of, darkness in his voice. “Daddy was there to protect you then.” He smirked and took a step toward Carl. “But, you’ll notice, he’s not here now. Is he?” 

Carl took a step back, his eye going wide. “You hurt me, he’ll kill you!” He said with his voice sounding braver than he felt as his eyes darted to the bat again. 

“You really think so?” Negan asked with an amused tone in his voice. “And, what exactly do you consider… hurting… you?” 

Carl frowned at the question. That much should have been obvious. “Rape.” Carl said softly. “Force. Kill.” 

Negan gave a small nod. “Lucky for you, I don’t rape or force little boys. And definitely not going to kill you. I don’t kill kids your age.”

This statement infuriated Carl. He hated being thought of as a little boy. 

Throwing caution, and perhaps common sense, to the wind Carl growled and shoved Negan back. “I am not a little boy!” He snapped angrily. 

Negan only had to take a step back in order to keep his balance. “Alright, a kid then.” Negan said never once losing his composure. 

Carl growled and shoved Negan once more. “I am not a kid dammit!” He shouted. 

Again, all Negan had to do was take a step back to keep balanced, this time however his grip tightened around the handle of his baseball bat. He leaned in to look Carl right in the eye. “Then just what are you?” He asked and his tongue darted out to flick against Carl’s bottom lip.

Out of pure instinct, Carl’s lips parted and he drew in a sharp breath. There was a sudden throb in his underwear as well as a strange twitch that made him let out a soft whimper. Carl turned a slight shade of pink as he spoke to try and cover for the awkward reaction. “I’m a man.” His words were softer than he’d intended. 

Negan chuckled as Carl tried desperately to cover for what had just happened. “You just loaded another bullet into your chamber.” He said with an air of amusement. “How old are you Carl?” Negan asked brushing Carl’s hair out of his face again, this time with one of his fingers. 

“Old enough.” Carl responded softly. He let out a small sigh and his head tilted to the side as Negan drew his finger across the back of Carl’s ear and neck. He bit back a small sound as he spoke, this time answering the question. “F-Fifteen.” He whispered it as he felt another twitch and a hard throb in his underwear.

Negan smirked slightly as he trailed his finger around Carl’s throat. 

Carl lifted his head slightly then tilted it to the side as Negan’s finger trailed around to the other side of his neck and up behind his ear. 

“You have the power to stop this at any time.” Negan whispered into Carl’s ear as he traced his tongue lightly along the shell of Carl’s ear. Negan didn’t know it, but Carl’s ears were extra sensitive. 

Carl clenched his eye closed and let out a soft groan. He shifted his weight a bit as he felt another hard throb in his underwear that made Carl whimper.

“Am I forcing it Carl?” Negan whispered as his lips nibbled at one of Carl’s ears. 

Carl couldn’t help but let out a very soft moan as he spoke. “N-no sir.” He whispered, his eye closed then fluttered open as his cock throbbed hard in his underwear. 

Negan moved a bit now, his fingers tracing along the shell of both of Carl’s ears as he kissed a line from Carl’s ear to his jaw and down to his chin then up to press his lips gently to Carl’s lips. 

Another hard throb in Carl’s underwear made the teen moan softly and he started to kiss back. 

“Do you feel like I’m trying to rape you, Carl?” Negan whispered against Carl’s lips. 

Having almost been raped once, Carl knew what it was like… Rape was force and pain, something that didn’t feel good… this? This felt amazing and he knew, Negan had already said it, that if he didn’t want it… he could easily stop it. “No.” Carl answered before returning to kiss Negan. His lips parted for the older man and Negan slipped his tongue into Carl’s mouth. He could taste the faint cigarette taste, but also whiskey, and not cheap whiskey either. 

After a moment, Carl moved a bit, so that he was closer to Negan and Negan’s hands slid down to Carl’s neck. His hands slowly slipped around Negan’s waist, as they shared a slow, almost passionate, make out session. Their tongues flicking against each other, tasting each other’s mouths. 

Negan occasionally and very lightly sucking on Carl’s tongue while sliding his hands down Carl’s body to lock around Carl’s waist, pulling the teen even closer to him. He trailed his kisses back up to Carl’s ear, tracing the shell with his tongue. 

Carl tilted his head a bit, closed his eye and pressed himself against Negan, moaning softly. He felt Negan’s hands unlock from around his waist to slip into Carl’s underwear and gently squeeze his bottom, pressing Carl against him tighter and making Carl moan slightly louder. “Oh… Negan.” He whispered the name as his cock throbbed hard again and twitched slightly. 

No… with as good as this felt, there was no way this was rape. 

In the back of his mind, Carl knew they shouldn’t be doing this, that he shouldn’t be allowing this to continue, but right now he couldn’t think of stopping it, right now… all he could focus on, was what was happening between himself and the man that wielded the killer barb wire laced baseball bat. Come to think of it, he had no idea even where that bat was right now. He knew it was no longer in Negan’s hands, not when Negan’s hands were down in Carl’s underwear pressing him more against Negan. Carl found, he didn’t care where Lucille had gone, all he wanted was this to continue. All that mattered was how good Negan was making him feel, and Carl didn’t want that to end. 

As the gentle squeezing continued, Carl could feel small tingles of pleasure trickling up and down his spine, more hard throbbing in the front of his underwear and Carl moaned softly. “Negan… oh… hmmm.” Very slowly, Carl slid his fingers and hands up between the leather of Negan’s jacket and the cotton of the white t-shirt underneath. He slowly began to slide the jacket up over Negan’s shoulders. 

Without a word, Negan smirked a bit as he continued to cover Carl’s neck, throat, and ears in light very gentle kisses and licks. 

Carl’s back arched some, pressing more against Negan as pleasure wrapped around his body. It seemed to course down from his neck and travel straight down to his cock making it twitch and throb hard. 

Negan released Carl’s rear and pulled his hands out of Carl’s underwear long enough to slide the black leather jacket off. He shuddered a bit feeling Carl slide his t-shirt up as well. He only stopped kissing Carl’s neck when the teen had to slip the shirt up over it along with his red scarf. He heard the faint sound of the cotton hitting the leather as the t-shirt and scarf landed on the floor on top of the jacket. 

Not moving from his spot, Carl looked Negan over. His hands running up and down Negan’s smooth chest. 

Negan felt Carl’s cock twitch with another hard throb. “Like what you see?” He asked softly when Carl stepped back to look him over better. 

Carl wet his lips absently and nodded. He stepped back over to Negan and started a trail of kisses from Negan’s throat and going down his chest and only stopped once at the center of Negan’s chest. He moved his head to the left, flicking his tongue against the nipple, then doing so to the right. 

Negan let out a groan and he shifted his stance slightly. 

Carl suddenly latched onto one of Negan’s nipples, licking and sucking it gently, biting playfully. 

Negan arched and let out a gasping moan. “Oh… Carl…” He whispered as pleasure swept through his body. 

Carl moved to the other nipple to do the same to it and received the same response. Kissing back to the center of Negan’s chest, Carl kissed his way further down. He kissed, licked and sucked around Negan’s belly button, making the older man groan and shift his position more as his arousal grew inside his own pants. Carl slowly moved down now to Negan’s waist, kissing and licking just above the waistline of the jeans Negan wore. He would occasionally suck at the skin then return to kissing and licking. 

Negan let out a deep moan and shuddered when Carl’s lips and tongue brushed against his sensitive sides. “Oh… Carl… fuck…” He whispered and his cock throbbed hard, aching to be let out of the jeans. Negan could feel his balls tighten and just when he thought Carl was going to make him cum inside his pants, the teen stopped, leaving Negan in a desperate state of need that he fought to control. With his breath elevated in arousal, Negan glanced down at Carl, who was on his knees and now working Negan’s belt off, tossing it on top of the discarded jacket and t-shirt. He watched Carl undo the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down. 

Carl was focused on what he was doing and Negan wasn’t about to speak and risk losing this moment. Carl slid Negan’s jeans down to his ankles before carefully leaning in. 

“Oh fuck!” Negan moaned loudly as Carl’s lips pressed against the fabric of Negan’s underwear, right on Negan’s hardening cock. 

Carl slowly traced the outline of Negan’s cock with his lips and occasionally flicking his tongue against it. 

Negan shifted a bit and shuddered, letting out a moan of pleasure. 

Each sound Negan made caused Carl’s cock to twitch and throb. Carl stopped and looked up at Negan. “Like that?” He asked softly. 

“Oh yes.” Negan told him with a nod of his head. 

Carl nodded and stood, pressing himself against Negan. He could feel Negan’s cock leaking pre-cum and he smiled as he felt Negan lock his hands back around his waist, holding Carl tight against him. 

Negan suddenly bucked his hips against Carl’s. 

Carl gasped and moaned, pressing his hips against Negan’s. 

Negan smiled inwardly, He knew if he bided his time, took it slow and easy, let Carl go at his own pace, Carl would become his. All he had to do was continue to slowly bring those hidden teenage hormones to the surface, even if the slowness was torture on him. Usually by now, he would have been balls deep inside Carl and fucking him hard and fast with deep powerful thrusts, but he couldn’t do that with Carl. No, he had to take it slow, work the teen up to it. This had to be done carefully. 

As Carl shifted his weight, his and Negan’s still clothed cocks brushed against each other, causing the teen to shudder and gasp as a bolt of electricity shot through his body and straight into his cock which twitched a bit, and gave a hard throb. 

Negan smirked slightly, returning to kissing Carl’s neck and ears as he bucked his hips again. 

Carl moaned and pressed against Negan more. The more Negan bucked against him, the more aroused and needy Carl became. “We… we shouldn’t... be... doing this…” Carl whispered as he shifted position again. 

“Say the word and it all stops.” Negan said softly into Carl’s ear as he kissed it, running his tongue against the sensitive outer shell while gently squeezing Carl’s butt again. He bucked his hips more as his own arousal mounted. Negan didn’t want this to stop; not now that he was this close to Carl giving himself to him, but if Carl said it, he would stop with no questions… he wouldn’t force the boy.

Carl knew the word to use to stop all of this, and he knew he should be giving it. Hell, he should have given it a long time ago. The problem was, he didn’t want to give the word. He wanted this to continue… no… he NEEDED this to continue. He gently placed his hands on Negan’s shoulders and gave his hips a couple bucks against Negan before starting to grind his hips against Negan’s hips. “Don’t want it to stop.” He whispered with a soft moan following his words. 

Negan let out a groan and he started to grind his own hips against Carl. He could tell Carl was on fire as they continued to buck and grind against each other. “Oh… fuck Carl.” Negan moaned softly as he ground his hips against Carl’s, bucking them against him occasionally.

Carl couldn’t help but moan and gasp in pleasure and need. “Oh… Negan… Oh god… want you… Need you!” He suddenly dropped to his knees, his cock throbbing hard, and he jerked Negan’s underwear down before helping Negan to step out of them. He smirked a bit, looking over Negan’s rather large, very impressive and very hard member, with the head a deep shade of red, needing attention. Carl ran a finger down along the shaft from base to tip, making Negan groan with pleasure. 

What Negan wasn’t expecting was the small lapping of Carl’s tongue against his cock slit, almost like a kitten lapping up milk and it made Negan arch and moan. “Oh… oh fuck. Oh fucking… fuck…” He knew if this kept up, he wouldn't last long. The man who was always in control at all times, the always fully composed leader of the Saviors, was very quickly losing control.

When Carl’s lips locked around Negan’s hard throbbing cock, then Carl started licking and sucking firmly at the head, Negan lost full control. He gripped the back of Carl’s head so that he couldn’t get away, and pressed Carl’s head forward before starting to buck and thrust his hips, forcing Carl to take Negan’s nearly eleven inch length into his mouth and down his throat. 

Carl couldn’t help but to choke and his gag reflex instantly kicked in as he struggled to get free from Negan’s grasp. 

“Fucking take it Carl!” Negan snarled viciously as his fucked Carl’s mouth roughly. “Swallow my cock! You wanted to suck me so bad, do it boy!” 

Though Negan’s words and actions were rough, Negan kept an eye on Carl’s condition, if the boy truly couldn’t handle it, he would stop but until then, Carl would just have to take what Negan gave him.

Tears ran down Carl’s cheeks, an effect of him choking and gagging on Negan’s throbbing member lodged in his throat. 

Slowly, Carl started making swallowing motions with his throat muscles, trying to rid his throat of the intrusion, he couldn’t cough it up so his body was taking the other alternative, trying to swallow whatever was jammed in his throat, he started breathing through his nose and found he could tolerate what was happening this way. 

Soon, he was able to work up a sort of rhythm with his swallowing motions and his breathing to the point he started to calm down and was now once again, sucking and licking at Negan’s cock shaft while trying to swallow it down at the same time and the effect was immediate as Negan felt the gradual change. 

After several moments, Negan slowed his thrusts down and pulled back so that Carl was only allowed to suck at the head of his throbbing cock. “You did wonderfully!” He praised the teenage boy. “You took it like a champ,” He said using his words for when he’d hit Abraham in the head on the first shot. “So I guess you were right, you are a man! No child could have handled what you just did. That makes me very pleased Carl. Oh… fucking hell Carl!” He suddenly cursed loudly as Carl slid his lips down along the thick shaft, taking Negan’s cock deep into his throat to the point Negan’s balls were against Carl’s chin. 

Carl alternated between licking, sucking, and swallowing Negan’s cock giving him a firm deep throated blow job, occasionally he’d pull back to only the head only to go back down to the base again to deepthroat him more. 

Negan shook and moaned as Carl did what he wanted. He was so close to his climax and his hips bucked a bit. “You… fuck… keep that up… oh fuck Carl… I’m not going to… oh fucking hell… last long.” Negan moaned out in need and desire. 

Just before Negan could explode into Carl’s mouth, the teenager pulled back, watching Negan’s cock throb and twitch, seeking it’s needed release… but Carl denied it. 

Carl stood and kissed Negan, knowing the older man was on edge right now, based off the look in the man’s eyes and the shifting and groaning he was doing. “Suck me?” He asked softly.

There was absolutely no way, Negan wasn’t going to comply with the request, not with him in the state of need he was in. He slowly lowered to his knees and roughly jerked Carl’s underwear down. 

For a 15 year old, Carl was well hung a good 6 maybe 7 inches fully hard and Carl was definitely that. 

Being older and more experienced meant that, even while in the deep state of need he was currently in, Negan could easily bring Carl the most pleasure he’d ever experienced and he demonstrated that by wrapping his lips around Carl’s cock head and starting to suck on it. 

Carl arched and let out a loud moan as Negan started to take Carl deeper; his lips, tongue, and even his teeth getting involved together against the sensitive flesh. “Oh… oh god… Negan… God that… feels… oh fuck.” Carl couldn’t form full sentences, his cock was leaking into Negan’s mouth and his hips started to move a bit. He quickly learned just why Negan had lost control as his fingers curled gently into Negan’s short hair. 

It didn’t take Negan long to take Carl’s entire length into his mouth and down his own throat as he started making the same swallowing motions while licking and sucking him, gently grazing his teeth against the skin. 

Carl was losing control, and that’s what Negan wanted, he wanted Carl to lose control as he gently started bobbing his head up and down Carl’s length. Carl arched and moaned and gasped, crying out in pleasure as his whole body shook with need. Small whimpers escaped his throat as his hips started bucking a bit, then thrusting almost as violently as Negan’s had done. 

“Fuck… fuck… fuck.. Yes… oh… Negan… oh shit… oh fuck. That feels so… fucking… good… oh… no… don’t stop… please… don’t stop…” He was begging now as Negan pulled back, he’d brought Carl to the very edge, one small touch or lick would have sent Carl over but he wouldn’t do that… not yet. He merely watched the teen struggle to regain composure.

Carl whined and whimpered, begged for more, his cock twitching desperately for more of Negan’s licks and sucks. He was desperate. He twisted his hips a bit, shifting around trying to alleviate his need… but to no avail… it was merely getting worse. He didn’t know the right places to touch… so his own efforts only served to make him that much more desperate. 

“Please Negan… God I need it… I need you…” He whined and begged Negan. “Please, just… fuck me… take me to bed… please? I can’t… I can’t take it, I need it… I need you… please.” He tried jacking off, but that only made him harder and more desperate.

“Are you absolutely sure?” Negan asked, watching as Carl slowly came undone for him. 

“Y-yes.” Carl whimpered. “Please… I need it. Fuck me please.” His cock was so hard, and so tight, it was starting to ache. “Please, Negan… Fuck me…. Make me yours…” 

Negan chuckled a bit and grabbed Carl. He roughly shoved Carl onto the bed before pouring some liquid into his hand and rubbing it over his fingers and hands then applying some to Carl’s entrance, making Carl gasp and moan, his hips instinctively pushing back against Negan’s fingers. “Last chance to back out! If we start this, we’re finishing it! You can not back out after this point!” He gently rubbed at Carl’s entrance with the pad of one of his fingers. 

Carl pressed back against the finger, desperate to have it go inside him. “Please… yes… I need you… fuck me! Just fuck me already please!” 

Negan carefully slipped his finger into Carl’s entrance and gently began moving it in a circular motion. 

Carl arched and hissed in pain but also let out a small moan as Negan’s finger hit sensitive spots. 

After several moments, Negan was able to slip another finger in, then another and finally his pinky slipped into Carl’s entrance. 

Carl arched and his hips bucked and thrust up against Negan’s fingers. Carl moaned loudly as Negan started thrusting his fingers almost roughly into Carl making the teen arch and cry out and moan all at once. 

“More…” Carl begged. “Please… more!” 

Negan smirked, Carl had lost control and was now desperate enough that he knew, there was no way Carl would back out. He slipped his thumb carefully into Carl’s still tight entrance and began thrusting his fist in and out of Carl, making the teen gasp and moan, his hips bucking and thrusting to meet Negan’s thrusts. 

“Yes… yes… oh fuck…” Carl moaned as he drew closer and closer to his climax. 

Negan smirked suddenly, he wrapped the fingers of his free hand around Carl’s cock and he started pumping his hand up and down quickly while the fingers of his other hand snapped open inside Carl. 

Carl’s good eye went wide and he gasped loudly, his back arched high off the bed and he let out a scream of pure pleasure as his vision shot to white for a brief moment as Carl experienced his first ever orgasm. 

Several jets of thick white fluid shot from his cock and landed onto his abdomen and waist. “Oh… oh fucking hell! What in the fuck!?” He asked loudly and his hips moved quickly. “OH NEGAN! OH FUCK!” 

Negan carefully pulled his hand out of Carl, but continued to pump his cock hard and fast, helping him to finish off before he carefully moved over Carl and slid into him. 

“Oh fuck.” Negan groaned and his eyes clenched tight as Carl’s ass walls slammed down tightly around him. “You are so… fucking… tight…” 

He looked at Carl and groaned again. 

“God you’re going to be the death of me yet!” He whispered before starting to move his hips, barely giving Carl time to adjust. 

“Negan… fuck yes… fuck me Negan, please!” Carl moaned and gasped. 

Negan gave a single nod before pinning Carl’s arms over his head and starting to pound into him hard and fast, he’d been slow as long as he possibly could, he couldn’t control it now… he had to fuck the boy hard and he did just that causing Carl to cry out in both pain and pleasure as he was being fucked with reckless abandon.

Carl’s hips soon began moving to meet each thrust and soon, they were matched up in a hard, violent fucking session. 

“Yes… yes... oh fuck yes! Fuck me hard!” Carl begged for it as slowly his cock started to harden again. 

Negan moaned and bucked hard, thrusting into Carl as hard as he could now, his breathing erratic. 

“Yes... Carl… fuck… I’ve been dying to sink my cock into your ass!” He said and all Carl could do was moan as he matched Negan’s thrusts. 

They fucked violently for several moments, each offering the other words of lust, need and desire. Both growing ever closer to their climax. 

Negan’s movements soon changed. He was now bucking into Carl in hard, deep bucks, grunting with each one. He was so close to spilling out into Carl… so very close. 

Carl’s legs wrapped around Negan’s waist and he pressed himself hard against Negan. Thrusting and bucking against him, grinding his hips as hard as possible against Negan’s motions. 

He gasped and moaned loudly as he rutted with the older man. He knew he would be sorry for the violent way they were going at it later, but right now, he needed it. 

“Yes… yes… I’m going to cum… you’re… oh… about… oh fuck… to… uh… make… make… oh… OH FUCK!” Carl cried out as Negan hit something inside him again his back arched high off the bed and his world went white once more for a brief moment and he came hard once again, his ass clamping down onto Negan as he felt the jets of Negan’s cum being shot deep inside him as Negan hit his own climax at the same moment Carl had.

Carl slowly lowered back onto the bed, panting heavily, his eye closed. 

“Oh…” He muttered softly now. “Oh fuck… That was… oh my god that was fucking amazing…” He whispered between pants and let out a soft groan as he felt Negan pull out of him and roll off. 

He could heard Negan’s heavy breathing and he opened his eye to look at Negan who was laying back on the bed, arms spread out on either side. 

It hurt like hell when Carl moved, but he moved anyway and curled up with his head on Negan’s chest. 

Gently, Carl kissed at Negan’s chest. “Love you.” He whispered. 

Negan smiled gently. “I love you too Carl.” He said without hesitation as he gently wrapped his arms around Carl and both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Learning the Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl learns more about the Sanctuary and their rules.

Negan groaned softly as his eyes fluttered open. He glanced up at the battery powered clock on the wall, it was 4:00 pm, meaning he’d been asleep for four hours which was unusual for him. Even when he did nap, it was usually never over an hour, two hours at most. 

Feeling a weight shift on his chest, he glanced down to find the still sleeping, naked form of Carl Grimes resting comfortably, his teenage body curled slightly, one arm tucked under him the other resting on Negan’s chest with his head on that hand. 

Negan couldn’t help but smile to himself, it hadn’t been a dream after all, it had really happened, he and Carl had really slept together. 

With Carl’s soft sigh, Negan could tell that the teen was starting to wake and soon he was looking at the beautiful blue eye. 

“Hey.” Carl said softly, looking up at Negan as if waking up like this were a perfectly normal, everyday occurrence. 

He felt so calm, so… relaxed. It had been a long time since he’d felt this relaxed, since well before the outbreak occurred. He gently kissed Negan’s chest, a bond of love had formed between them and honestly, Carl couldn’t imagine his life without Negan being in it.

“Hello.” Negan answered just as softly as Carl had. “Did you rest well?” Negan asked and Carl nodded. 

“Mmhmm.” He muttered as he kissed Negan’s chest again. “Better than I have in a very long time.” 

Negan shuddered a bit from the light kisses to his chest and Carl smiled gently, kissing him more but keeping those kisses light. 

“You still planning on killing me?” Negan asked softly, half joking and half serious. “Because if so, you best do it now, while I’m too fucking relaxed to even hope to stop you.” He was slightly surprised when Carl moved a bit, and kissed him deeply. 

“I couldn’t kill you now if I wanted to.” Carl muttered softly as he used the very tip of his index finger to trace light circles on Negan’s chest which drew out soft gasps and sighs from Negan’s lips. “Thank you.” Carl said softly, pressing his lips against Negan’s chest. 

He smiled hearing Negan’s breathing elevate slightly. 

“For what?” Negan asked though it came out slightly breathy as he slowly started to arouse again.

For a long while, Carl didn’t answer. For a time, he simply lay there, nuzzling Negan’s chest and kissing it lightly. 

“For showing me the real you.” Carl responded finally. “I like the real you. The kind, caring side. You don’t show it often enough.” 

Negan didn’t speak for a bit, then he sighed softly. “You are one of very few that’s ever seen it.” 

“I like it.” Carl told him and Negan smiled gently then let out a soft moan as Carl resumed kissing at his chest, one finger circling one of Negan’s nipples. 

“Hmm… Carl.” 

“Hmm?” Carl asked softly as he moved his kisses to each of Negan’s nipples, gently sucking, licking and biting on them. 

“Oh C-Carl…” Negan couldn’t help but moan, he seemed so sensitive to Carl’s touch. “You do not want to get something started that you can’t finish boy!” Negan warned him. 

“Oh, trust me… I will finish it!” Carl whispered and gently bit down on one of Negan’s nipples before moving his kisses down to Negan’s waist, he wrapped his hand around Negan’s already semi hard length and gave him a couple firm strokes before wrapping his lips around the head.

Negan arched, gasped and let out a surprised moan of absolute pleasure. “Oh… oh fuck… Carl.” 

Carl smiled around him, working his way along Negan’s length until Negan was fully embedded into his mouth and down his throat. He barely resisted his gag reflex and began making swallowing motions while licking and sucking at the same time. He would make Negan cum that way, one way or another. 

Negan couldn’t help but arch at the touches and he let out louder than necessary moans and gasps as Carl pulled back slowly to just the head then took him back in again only to repeat that for about three more times before suddenly clamping his teeth down around Negan’s cock base, making the older man gasp, arch and buck his hips. “Yes… fuck Carl! That’s it boy… get rough with me!” He moaned out and Carl bit harder, sucking him hard as he carefully worked his fingers into Negan, just like Negan had done with him.

“Oh holy shit fuck!” Negan cried out in pleasure. “Carl.. you’re fucking amazing!” 

Carl’s fingers found the sweet spot, the special bundle of nerves inside Negan and he attacked it with rubs and touches, pressure and light grazes. 

Negan went wild from the pleasure. “Yes… Fucking shit… Oh hell Carl… fuck…” He shook and shuddered hard, panting and moaning. He gasped and groaned every muscle tightening inside him as Carl continued his assault. 

Negan had never let anyone do this before, why Carl? 

Carl laughed as he continued what he was doing, this creating a pleasant vibration for the man under him that was quite literally writhing in pleasure, arching for him. He could tell by the twitching of Negan’s cock that he was getting close to what he wanted and he stepped up more, sucking him hard right at just the head, his free hand curling around Negan’s cock shaft and he started pumping him with it hard and fast with a tight grip. 

“Oh fuck! Carl… Fuck yes…” Negan cursed and shook, panting. He was so close… so damn close, then it happened. 

Carl snapped his fingers open, and hooked against Negan’s prostate, giving him a hard tight stroke and as hard a suck as possible. 

Negan gasped, his eyes widening and his back arched high off the bed as he suddenly shot his load down Carl’s throat and cried out in pleasure. When he finally dropped back onto the bed, he was sweating, panting, his eyes closed. “Ho...ly… fucking… shit!” He said between heavy breaths. 

Carl licked him clean, pulled back, and smiled, having swallowed Negan’s entire load. 

“Where in the absolute fuck… did you learn… that shit?” Negan asked softly. 

He had been taken to a depth he’d never been to before. “Hot Damn that was so… fucking… amazing!” 

Carl kissed him deeply, looking at him lovingly. “Glad you enjoyed love.” He said softly. 

“Enjoy?” Negan asked as he slowly regained his breathing. “Fucking hell that was the best head anyone has ever given me! No one… Carl Grimes, has ever… ever… bested me like that before! And I quite literally think I could easily become addicted to it! That was one hell of a way to wake up from a nap!” 

Carl smiled, he liked hearing Negan praise him on what he’d done. 

Gently, Carl kissed Negan’s neck, receiving a soft moan from him in return. “I love you so much Negan.” He said gently. 

Negan smiled and wrapped his arms around Carl, kissing him. “I love you too, Carl Grimes.” He responded and nuzzled against Carl’s neck, kissing it gently. 

If asked, there was no way Negan could explain his feelings. He loved Carl. It wasn’t just love though, this love ran very deep. This love was deep enough that he truly believed that if he and Carl weren’t together, that if for any reason he lost Carl… he would simply walk straight into his own walker filled dog run, unarmed, and let them do what they would to him. 

This wasn’t just loving Carl, this was being in love with Carl, a feeling that Negan hadn’t experienced since before the start of the outbreak, with his wife Lucille, the very one he’d named his killer baseball bat after. 

“You uh…” Negan started in a soft voice, his breath having finally evened out. “You had no intentions of killing me, did you?” 

Carl bit his lip. “At… at first, yes.” He sighed and nuzzled Negan’s neck gently. “At first, that’s all I could think about. I don’t know… I found myself heavily aroused after you and your men left the night you killed Abe and Glenn… it’s never happened before, then… any time someone mentioned you… I would get aroused… I didn’t understand it. I figured it was just my teenage hormones. You took Daryl, no one coming to get him out, so… I figured I might as well… then your men found me, and I had to blast a few of them away…” 

“Which I really could have bashed your head in for that.” Negan said gently. 

“But you didn’t.” Carl countered. “That’s not in your code. You don’t hurt kids, and by age… I am, but not in maturity. No, instead you talked, showed me around, acted the big shot everyone thinks you are, when… when it really comes down to it, you’re just as scared as anyone else.”

Negan sighed, this kid knew him way too well. “I’m fucking terrified, if you want the truth.” He said gently. “I was married Carl, before this all broke out. Her name, as I’m sure you can guess, was Lucille. She died, at the start of this shit. She was the first walker I… come in contact with. And…” He took a breath and let it out slowly, he sniffed. “I loved her with everything in me. I couldn’t do it… I couldn’t just… put her down, like an animal. She was my wife, the woman I vowed my love to. To keep her with me, in sickness, in health… until death did us part, and when that death came, it tore me up. Then her eyes opened, I had her back! But, but she was changed, she… she wasn’t my Lucille anymore. And, I just… couldn’t… handle it. I left her there, in the hospital. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever done. As time went on, I became sort of… desensitized to the emotions. Killing them was nothing, like going out hunting a deer, only you don’t go bring that deer home and eat it.”

Carl listened intently to Negan telling his story. Now he fully understood the man. “How did you find the bat?” He asked curiously. 

“Was on a walk through town,” Negan explained. “I was getting some supplies, saw this baseball bat lying in the road. I didn’t really have a weapon at the time, found myself thinking, I do need a weapon… so, I picked it up. Do you have any idea how fucking difficult it is to kill a walker with a baseball bat? So, I came across a fence that had barbed wire and, after a lot of cuts and scrapes… had it wrapped around the bat. First walker I saw was a female. Only took a couple good hits to bring her down. That’s when I called the bat Lucille.” 

For a time, Carl was silent, thinking. He sighed a bit. “I guess I can understand that.” He said after a few moments. “So, um… how do things really work around here?” 

Negan smiled and chuckled. “Pretty much just like you saw this morning.” He answered. “Though, there was a lot you didn’t see.” He frowned hearing his radio go off. He moved momentarily to grab it off the bedside table and then was once again laying back with Carl’s head laying on his chest. “What is it Simon?” He asked with a small frown. 

“Sir, it’s Mark…” Came Simon’s reply. “Dwight caught him uh… trying to force one of the girls…” 

Carl saw Negan’s jaw tighten. 

“Is that so?! Which?” Negan asked his voice heating up with anger. Rape, was one thing he didn’t stand for. 

“Amber sir.” Simon replied and Carl heard the angry growl in Negan’s voice. 

“Dwight! Ready the iron! He’s going to learn one way or another!” Negan said his voice angry. 

“Yes sir!” Dwight responded from his own radio and he went to do as told. 

Negan looked at Carl. “I’m sorry you’re going to have to see this, but… there is one thing I will not tolerate. Anyone who will do something like that! It’s against Savior rules. Pretty much anything else goes, but that?” He shook his head. “He’s just lucky I’m in a decent mood right now or it would be more than the iron.” 

Carl nodded, though he wondered what ‘The Iron’ meant, he knew he would soon find out.

Negan sighed. “I guess this means we have to get up.” He was so comfortable, and didn’t really want to move from this spot but business had to be taken care of and he would have to see to it that it was dealt with accordingly. 

“Maybe.” Carl said in a playful voice. “When we get done taking care of this, tonight we can come back here and I can help you to relax.” As he said it he ran a hand down to gently brush over Negan’s cock. 

Negan shuddered and let out a soft moan at the touch. “Don’t tempt me kid!” He said in a half serious, half playful manner. He sighed again and sat up. It took him a moment to figure out where his clothes had gone but he found them and stood. 

 

Carl watched Negan get up and walk across the room, everything about the man was strong, dominant, beautiful! He watched Negan dress before getting up slowly himself. He was right earlier, he hurt pretty much all over… but especially down between his legs and it took him a moment to actually walk correctly. 

Negan watched him with a small chuckle. “What you get when you tell me you want me to fuck you and make you mine.” He said and Carl chuckled as he winced when he bent down to get his pants, underwear and shirt. He pulled his underwear up slowly, moving his legs hurt a bit. Then pulled his pants on and buttoned then zipped them before pulling his shirt on then the western style overshirt he had on. He nodded once he was dressed. 

Negan smiled and pulled him close, kissing him gently. “I’ll hold you to that offer of letting off steam later this evening!” 

Carl kissed back and nodded. “I want you to!”

Negan bit at Carl’s lower lip then went to a closet and grabbed a jacket and handed it to Carl. “That way everyone knows you are a Savior now.” 

Carl smiled as he slipped it on and modeled it for Negan. 

“You look very good in that!” Negan told him, well aware that Carl still had cum all over his front. Oh well, that just meant that any of the others who smelled it on him would know who he belonged to. He talked with Carl as he led Carl out of the room and toward the main building. 

“This is basically the mess hall.” Negan said as they stopped at the door. “For many reasons. You’re about to see one of them. As a Savior, there are a few rules you’ll have to follow and a few tasks I will ask of you… stuff you must do in front of the entire group. But I’m confident that you can handle it.” 

“What sort of things?” Carl asked curiously, though he had an idea on a few of them. 

“First I will ask you to kneel, proposal style. All Saviors kneel to me, it’s a sign of respect. I will give you some lines to recite back to me, and you MUST follow them. Failure to do so will result in heavy punishment. I will then ask you who you are and your response must be something to the effect of I am Negan, word it however you like. You will be given a task you must complete to prove you're serious about being a Savior. Think you can handle that?” 

Carl nodded. “I think so.” He said with a nod and Negan smiled and nodded as he pulled the door open and led Carl up a flight of stairs, hitting Lucille, which Carl suddenly noticed he had a hold of once again, against the metal railing. They stopped on a platform and turned to face the Saviors that were assembled there. 

Carl watched with interest as each person lowered to one knee.

“Recite!” Negan said and as one the crowd of Savior’s spoke. 

“Rules keep us alive!” 

Negan nodded and spoke. “We have a new Savior folks.” He gently patted Carl’s back. “This is Carl Grimes, the 15-year-old son of our Alexandria rival, Rick Grimes. He has come to me and after much talking has revealed that he wishes to join us in the fight for survival!” 

Daryl frowned at Negan’s words. He looked at Carl knowing there had to be something going on. Carl wouldn’t just turn on his dad like this. 

Negan turned to Carl. “Kneel!” He ordered and Carl lowered onto one knee like he saw the rest of the Saviors do. 

“Repeat after me. A male Savior never harms or abuses women. A male Savior never abuses a child younger than age 10! Saviors NEVER commit rape! Saviors must never lie!” 

Carl nodded and recited each sentence to perfection. 

“Good! Stand!” Negan ordered, and Carl stood. “Now. As you heard, one of my men was caught trying to rape a female here. You will be the one to carry out his punishment. Dwight,” He paused and motioned to Dwight who was standing by the fire with an iron heating up. “Has the iron ready. Or, there’s Lucille… you’ve seen what she can do. Or there is my little pet project, the dog run that’s full of walkers… or if you have something better in mind, feel free.”

Carl didn't answer right off he turned his head to look down at the offender, he growled softly. “Can I go down?”

Negan appeared to think this over for a moment then nodded. “You may.”

Carl stepped down to where Mark was tied up and took out his own pistol, he put the barrel to Mark's temple. “What you have done, can not and will not be tolerated!” He said and pocketed his pistol before stepping over to Dwight. He turned and looked at Negan's other right hand, Simon. “Remove his pants and underwear!”

Simon glanced up at Negan and on the man's nod, did as Carl told him. Undoing and pulling Mark's jeans and underwear down to his ankles.

Carl spoke as he walked over to Dwight and pulled the glove on. “I was once very nearly raped. My dad put a stop to it, but the men didn't suffer as much as I feel they should have… 5 of them and they were all going to have me.” 

Negan watched as Carl took the iron and stepped over to Mark. He remained quiet, he knew this would be personal for the kid.

“But you…” Carl said stepping over to Mark again and smirking. “You get it all and so much more! I am going to make an example out of you!” And with that, he touched the red hot metal to Mark's penis, there was a sizzling sound that was quickly drowned out by Mark's loud scream of pain. 

Negan even cringed a bit when Carl finally pulled the iron away, taking flesh with it. 

“We don't rape!” Carl said backing away to wait and when Mark slowly began to come to, Carl took the freshly heated iron again and singeing Mark's balls with it.

It was a slow torture and Carl found he was enjoying every second of it. Finally he stopped mutilating Mark's balls and penis and let the man wake back up. “What are the rules?”

“S-Saviors… N-Never… Rape.” Mark panted out. “Please…. Spare me…”

Carl was silent and glanced at Negan who shrugged, basically telling Carl it was up to him. Carl shook his head. “You don't deserve it.” He said asking to borrow Simon's knife. He drug the knife across Mark's throat. “Let this be a lesson! Rape will absolutely not be tolerated!”

Negan clapped and nodded as Carl handed the knife back to Simon after cleaning it and the iron back to Dwight before rejoining Negan. “You did good down there.” 

Carl looked at him and smiled. “Did what I had to do.” He said gently. 

“Seems you're learning the ropes just fine!” Negan said. “You're going to make a good Savior!”


End file.
